Singing Star Wars in Potions
by trojangymnast08
Summary: A completely pointless, plotless, incredibly short story of a girl getting bored in Potions class... based on true events of me getting bored in a class.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my hero for making up basically everything in this story... I own the narrator, Becky, Amber, and Sarah.

Author Note: I am well aware that this story is pretty lame, but I got bored in English class and decided to write it. I am also very aware that there is literally no point at all to this story. Hope you guys like it.

P.S. reviews are always loverly :-)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So, true story…

Today in Potions, we were all just sitting there working. Well not we, because I wasn't working at all, I was sitting and staring off into space, but that's beside the point. Anyway, while I was spacing out, somebody happened to drop a book, startling me out of my daydream about Cedri… erm I mean the subject of which we won't discuss here. I wasn't the only person startled, but I was the only one startled out of a daydream, because I happen to be the only person stupid enough to daydream in Snape's class. Well, the dropping of this book caused a lot of commotion in the class, which only lasted about five seconds, because within that five seconds Snape graced us with his angry laser glare, which is enough to frighten even a ten foot tall giant into being quiet, so obviously we shut up.

The rest of the class immediately got back to work on the assignment that I was hoping to copy from someone, because I didn't even have any clue as to what the assignment was, let alone how to do the actual homework, and I sat there thinking about letting myself fall back into my daydream. As I thought about this I realized how completely quiet the room was. Now, me, I really don't like quiet very much because it makes me want to jump around and make noise, and it was completely hear-a-pin-drop silent in that classroom at that moment, so I was getting quite antsy. I sat there in the complete important-test-taking silence that was filling the room even though we weren't taking an important test, and tried to fall into my daydream and ignore the intense urges I was having to jump up out of my seat and sing a song, which isn't the best idea under normal circumstances because I can't sing at all, and which would probably be a particularly bad idea in the middle of Snape's class. Then completely out of the random place in my head I like to call "Nowhere", the theme song to Star Wars popped into my head. Now I was in a real predicament, because not only did I feel like jumping out of my seat and singing, I felt like jumping out of my seat and singing the Star Wars theme song.

I glanced around the room discreetly, discreetly in this case meaning I took my head off of my hand and whipped it around really fast to make sure nobody was looking at me and put it back down on my hand. I sat in the silent-by-yourself-in-a-cave quiet and tried to calm my urge to jump up and sing the Star Wars theme song, and get my leg to stop twitching uncontrollably. The latter I was trying to stop because Seamus was sitting next to me, and he seemed to be getting quite irritated with the fact that my knee kept ramming into his thigh. I finally calmed my leg down slightly after about five minutes of intense concentration, and then I sat and thought about my situation. I came to a conclusion.

I slowly turned my head to the left, saw that all the people there were hard at work, and therefore not paying me the slightest bit of attention. I glanced to my right and saw Lavender trying to discreetly pick her nose, discreetly in this case meaning that she ducked her head really low, looked around, picked her nose, looked around again, and wiped her finger on the desk. _She is definitely not paying attention to me _I thought, as I looked around the rest of the room to see that everybody else was working. I then very slowly turned towards the front of the room to sneak a peek at Snape. Absorbed in his own work, with an occasional glare towards Harry that clearly stated, "I hate you, you are the scum of the earth, I hate you," he obviously wasn't paying any attention to me. I took one more, slow glance around the room to make sure nobody was looking at me. I thought about what I was about to do, then I started humming the theme song to Star Wars. About two notes into the song I pushed back my chair and jumped up out of my seat perfectly aware that Snape looked like he might very well strangle me, but as he seemed too shocked to be capable of moving or yelling, I began to sing/hum louder. As I was singing a girl named Becky jumped up out of her seat and whipped her oboe out of nowhere (not the "Nowhere" in my head mind you) and started playing the theme song along with me. We finished the theme song and Becky jumped up on a desk as a I started over, took out her lighter, waved it in the air, and yelled, "Heck yes! Star Wars!"

"Yes! Dude! Star Wars is awesome," I yelled back at her.

"Dude, what the hell is Star Wars," someone asked as the class just looked at us like we were crazy.

"DUDE! STAR WARS!" Becky and I yelled together as we got more excited.

Well about this time Becky got a little bit carried away with the lighter, and not only did she burn her hand, but she started a fire that during our short discussion about Star Wars had become something resembling a raging inferno. At the exact moment that the entire class was preparing to erupt into panic, a random girl named Sarah, who by the way was dressed as Spiderman, burst into the room and put out the fire. We all celebrated by singing the Star Wars theme song, but then I noticed a slight problem with our celebration. Slight in this case meaning that Sarah's hand was on fire.

"Oh my God! Spiderman your hand is on fire," I exclaimed in horror.

Spiderman/Sarah at this point completely lost her head and yelled some things that are a little bit too inappropriate to repeat here, but went along the lines of, "Oh my God! My hand is on fire! My hand is on fire! What do I do?"

Right when I thought that Spiderman/Sarah was about to lose her hand to the inferno it had become, Amber, who had been watching the entire show with vague amusement, put on her costume of the girl from Captain Planet whose name I don't remember, but whose power was water. She thrust out her fist towards Sarah/Spiderman, yelled "Water!", and put out the fire that was Sarah/Spiderman's hand. In doing so she got all of the credit for saving Hogwarts from burning down, when, in reality, it was really Sarah/Spiderman who put out the majority of the disastrous fire that almost burned the entire school down. Amber/Girl Whose Name I Don't Remember just put out the fire on Spidersarah's hand. None of that really matters though. What really matters is that in the end Snape rediscovered his ability to move, and his ability to scream very loudly. He also discovered his ability to hand out three months of detention to me for starting the whole fiasco. But that's ok, because basically… IT WAS AWESOME! Completely worth it.

True story that is…


End file.
